The virtualization technology that runs a plurality of OS on an information processing terminal such as a mobile phone terminal, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), personal computer or server device has been developed. In the virtualization technology, it is necessary to control the system so as to allow simple operation before and after switching even when operating with a plurality of OS switched from one to another. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that aims at providing a consistent feeling of operation in different environments (applications, resources and files).